No Turning Back
by starfire123
Summary: SEQUEL TO A BITTER SWEET VICTORY. Please read it before reading this story. Jasper is on the run from the Volturi. What will happen to him without the help of his family? What will become of the rebellion? Can the Volturi ever be defeated? I still suck at summaries. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to A Bitter Sweet Victory! If you have not read A Bitter Sweet Victory, I would highly suggest reading it first otherwise your brain will only comprehend mass confusion. I hope you enjoy reading this story just as much as the last one! I do not own Twilight.**

Six months. It had been six months since Jasper left his family. Six months since he'd seen his wife. Six months of being on the run from the most dangerous vampires in existence. Six months of successfully evading the Volturi, even though the odds are against him. He smiled to himself. Aro had been so certain that he would have been caught by now. He could imagine Aro yelling at his guard for being unable to apprehend him.

He snapped out of his thoughts. He knew that constant movement was necessary. Making last minute decisions was key. Keeping the Volturi distracted was imperative to aid the rebellion. He reflected on his encounter with one of the rebels.

_Jasper had been running for two weeks. He had stopped in Yellowstone National Park to hunt. He needed his strength in case he came across the Volturi. He stopped hunting, feeling that someone was watching him. His thoughts were confirmed when he looked up into a tree overhead and saw another pair of gold eyes looking into his._

_"I'm not going to harm you," Jasper said with his hands raised._

_The vampire above seemed to believe him because he jumped down from the tree. Jasper took in the appearance of his fellow vampire. He looked not much older than himself. Although he jumped down, he didn't seem willing to move much closer to Jasper._

_"What's your name?" Jasper asked._

_"Nathan," he answered. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Jasper," Jasper introduced himself, holding out a hand for Nathan to shake._

_Nathan shook his hand, eyes growing wide. _

_"You're Major Jasper Whitlock Hale! You're the one that the Volturi are dead set on capturing and forcing into the guard!"_

_Jasper was taken aback by this. How much did Nathan know about him? Why did he know so much? Was he sent by Aro? Was he another new member of the Volturi?_

_"How do you know that?" Jasper asked warily, starting to back away._

_"The rebels have spies in Volterra, one of which is a shield, so it is impossible for them to get caught. Every once in a while, they come back to the base of the rebellion and give us information. You are all the Volturi can talk about! They think if they can bind your loyalty to them, they will be unstoppable."_

_Jasper relaxed knowing that he wasn't in any danger right now._

_"I just want you to know that I have absolutely no intentions of helping the Volturi," Jasper assured Nathan._

_"I know, Jasper. I trust you, all of the rebels do. We are sick of the Volturi's corrupt ways, and you are the perfect example. They were willing to force you in the guard against your will, just so they could have more power. Do you want to come back to headquarters with me? You could help lead the rebellion!"_

_"Nathan, I would be honored to help lead you all in your cause because you are standing up for what's right, but the Volturi are after me. If I decide to go with you, they will find all of the rebels in their efforts to get me. They will destroy all of you. You all can't take that risk, but that doesn't mean I won't help. I will distract them, though. The longer it takes for them to find me, the more time you all have to grow in strength and numbers."_

_Nathan nodded in understanding. The two shook hands. _

_"I hope we cross paths again!" Jasper yelled as they parted ways._

_"I hope the same! Stay safe!" Nathan responded._

_Then Jasper took off toward Texas._

With the Volturi unable to locate the rebels, they could grow strong and eventually overpower the Volturi. Jasper would then be able to return to his family in peace, with absolutely no fear of any harm coming to them.

Currently in Minnesota, he quickly changed his route south. These last minute decisions prevented the Volturi's psychic from finding him. He had run all over the country, from California to Florida and everywhere in between. Letting his instincts take over, he followed them wherever they led him. He continued south, wondering where on earth he would end up next.

Alice sat on the bed that she and Jasper used to share. Conflicting emotions battled each other within her. For six months she had been angry at Jasper for leaving her, leaving their family. She worried that the Volturi would eventually figure out his location. She was completely terrified of what would happen if the Volturi caught him. She was understanding of Jasper's decision because it would keep the family out of harm's way. She was frustrated by the fact the Ather would not allow her to see Jasper's future. She felt relieved because she had not received a vision, so she knew he hadn't been captured yet. Falling deep into thought, she recalled the vision she received six months ago.

_Aro was sitting on his throne, holding a cell phone to his ear. He looked very frustrated._

_"We have the best tracker in the world and a psychic in our midst. Understand this Major Whitlock, we will find you, and you will be a member of my guard!"_

_"Good luck." _

_Alice could barely hear Jasper's response. Aro snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room out of anger. Quickly recovering from his emotional outburst, he motioned the newest member of the guard forward. The psychic. The vampire that satisfied Aro's obsession of having an eye into the future in the guard. After touching his hand, he looked to Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, and Ather who were also standing before him._

_"My suspicions have been confirmed. Major Whitlock has abandoned his family in order to protect them. It is your job, to bring him back to Volterra, where he belongs. I do not want you to return until you have him. I do not care how long it takes to capture him, he is a necessity to the guard." He paused and looked Ather in the eyes. "I want you to allow Alice to see the vision when you capture him. It's only fair that the Cullens be made aware of his fate."_

Alice was snapped back into reality when she heard a knock at her door. Esme walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.

"No visions, I'm assuming?"

Alice shook her head. Esme took her daughter in for a hug. Alice was grateful that Esme tried to comfort her. Usually it was Edward that comforted Alice. He could see what she could. He understood exactly what she was going through, but he and Bella were on their honeymoon.

"Don't worry, Alice. Jasper knows what he's doing. Just remember that he loves you so much, he will go to the ends of the earth to make sure he returns to you."

**There's the first chapter. What do you all think? Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you all like it! I do not own Twilight. That would be property of Stephanie Meyer.**

"Demetri, how hard can it be to find him? You're the best tracker in the world!" Caius barked at Demetri.

"He's moving impossibly fast, and he's not following a direct path either," Demetri defended himself.

"I can't see his decisions," Levi, the psychic, explained, "He's changing them at the last minute. The last place I saw him was here."

Levi was indicating the forest that they were in. He had seen Jasper coming here, but the future went blank after that. He never had trouble seeing someone's future until he had to watch Jasper's. It was nearly impossible to tell what he would be planning. Although he never met Jasper, he knew that from the fact that he was able to evade the Volturi for six months would prove him useful to the guard.

"Keep searching! Aro has forbidden us to return unless we have him," Marcus reminded, much more understanding than his brother Caius.

"We all know that, Marcus!" Caius bellowed. "We've been searching for him for six months, and what have we found? Nothing! Some psychic and tracker we have! They can't even catch a Cullen!"

"Be prepared to take back your words, Caius," Demetri said with a smirk as he pointed deeper into the forest.

Caius spun around to see what Demetri was pointing at. Jasper was crouching down next to the carcass of a deer that he had just drained. Caius turned to the rest of the guard and smiled.

"Looks like we get to head home today."

The others nodded as smiles grew on their faces aswell.

Jasper decided to head east. He thought that he had lingered too long on the decision to head south. He continued until he reached a forest next to the Great Lakes region. He noticed that he was near Lake Michigan. It had been a couple days since he had hunted, and he knew he needed to keep his strength up. After finding a forest with suitable prey, he began to hunt.

He had caught a couple of deer. He had just drained his third one when he was hit with an unfortunately familiar scent. He crouched in a defensive position, preparing to see the Volturi appear around him. He did not expect Felix to tackle him to the ground, though.

"I have him!" Felix announced as he attempted to pin Jasper down.

Jasper flipped the both of them over, giving him time to get to his feet. He felt Demetri's arm wrapping around his neck to put him in a headlock. Sinking his teeth into Demetri's arm, he tore off his arm completely. Demetri let out a yell of rage. Jasper took his chance to escape. He sprinted through the forest, desperately trying to lose the Volturi. He saw Caius leap at him in his peripheral vision. He dodged him just in time, causing Caius to fly right into a tree.

Other members of the Volturi attempted to get ahold of Jasper. They did everything in their power to hinder him from running away, but they had no luck in stopping the young Major. Their hopes of catching him were slowly fading as he got closer and closer to Lake Michigan. If he jumped in the lake, they would lose his scent completely.

Hope surged through Jasper as he got closer to the cliff that would allow him to jump into the lake. He slipped out of the Volturi's grasp every time they thought that they had him. The smile on his face grew bigger with every yell of frustration he heard. He gracefully jumped of the edge of the cliff and dove into the lake.

"No!" Caius roared. He turned to the others. "Run the perimeter of the lake. Maybe we can catch him before he makes it too far away."

The others ran off to do just as Caius had ordered except for Marcus.

"Don't worry, brother, we will capture him," Marcus assured his brother as he put a hand on his shoulder, "He may have escaped us this time, but now we know his fighting style. We will be able to apprehend him next time."

Caius nodded, giving his brother a grateful look.

"We can't find him," Ather notified.

Caius had a hint of suspicion as Ather told him this because he didn't sound as disappointed as he should. He waved the feeling off and just nodded in understanding. He walked with Felix to find Demetri so they could reattach his arm, wondering how they were going to explain to Aro that they let his most prized possession get away.

Relief washed over Jasper as he felt the water surround him. Upon entering the lake, he stayed completely still. He wanted to float wherever his destination might be. If he didn't decide on which direction to swim, the Volturi's psychic won't be able to see where he was.

The water was starting to become shallow, so Jasper knew that he was getting closer to land. Panic flared through him when someone grabbed his arms and yanked him out of the water. Before he could say anything, a hand clamped firmly over his mouth as his attacker dragged him at inhuman speed through the forest. After a few moments, he processed the scent of who had him.

"I've got the car ready," he heard someone say.

"We need to get moving, now!"

Jasper was then tossed into the back seat of a car. The car sped away, putting more distance between Jasper and the Volturi. He looked out the back window, watching as the forest grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Now that he was safe, Jasper faced the two "attackers."

"Peter, Charlotte, what on earth are you two doing?"

**I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I do not own Twilight.**

"What are you guys doing?" Jasper asked, annoyed by the lack of an answer when he asked the question the first time.

"Saving you, bro, that's what we're doing!" Peter said with a huge grin on his face.

"How did you know I would be there?" Jasper continued to question his two friends.

"Alice called us about six months ago," Charlotte explained, "She told us that you were taken by the Volturi and tortured for several days. We were informed that you were rescued, but the Volturi might return. She said that she had a vision of the Volturi coming back for you, and you ran away. She contacted us so that if we found you we would know to help you.

"We spent months tracking you down. We saw you just before the Volturi did. Once they saw you, we came up with a plan to get you to safety. Peter would pull you out of the lake before the Volturi could find you, and I would get the car to put the maximum amount of distance between us and the Volturi."

Jasper nodded in approval at Peter's plan. His best friend was still a military genius. He processed what Peter and Charlotte had just done for him. He couldn't believe that his closest friends were willing to risk their lives to save him from the most dangerous vampires in existence.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you for saving me," he said exasperated.

"Jasper, you're the reason that Charlotte and I are together. We have been in debt to you for a long time," Peter explained, "By the way, nice job getting on the Volturi's Most Wanted List!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. Only Peter and Emmett could joke at a time like this. They drove in a comfortable silence for a couple hours. Finally, the curiosity of where they were going got the best of Jasper.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The airport," Charlotte responded, "We are controlling your future, meaning you aren't making any decisions. Since the Volturi's psychic won't be able to see your decisions, they will still think you are in North America."

"Where will I be going?"

"We can't tell you," Charlotte continued, "Once you know, the Volturi will know of your decision."

Jasper nodded in understanding. For the rest of the drive, they talked about their lives since they had last seen each other, which had been far too long. Arriving at the airport, Charlotte bought Jasper's ticket as Peter dragged Jasper to the men's bathroom. He gave Jasper a backpack full of his clothes, so, if the Volturi did happen to find out where he was going, they would be confused by Peter's scent. After Jasper changed, the trio reunited outside the men's restroom.

"Do you mind if I ask where you got the money to pay for the plane ticket?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Alice may have sent it to us, just in case we did find you," Charlotte said.

"Will you two do me one last favor?" Jasper asked. Peter and Charlotte nodded in unison. Jasper pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Will you please give this note to my family? I wrote it awhile back. It's a bit blurry from the dive in the lake, but it's still legible. It would mean so much to them and I if you delivered it."

"Anything for you, Jasper," Peter said sincerely.

Jasper hugged his two friends. He gave them one last wave as he boarded his flight. He sat back and relaxed at the thought of being even further away from the Volturi. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the other passengers settling in to their seats. His eyes opened when he heard the flight attendant speak.

"Attention all passengers, please prepare for takeoff. We will be arriving in London in eleven hours."

Peter and Charlotte sped toward Forks. After several hours of incredibly fast driving, they finally arrived at the Cullen's house. Alice was the first to greet them. She sprinted out of the house and hugged them both. Carlisle and Esme were standing at the front porch, waiting to meet their new guests.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Peter and Charlotte," Carlisle said, extending his hand for them both to shake, "Jasper has spoken highly of you."

"The pleasure is ours, Carlisle," Peter said with a polite nod.

Alice took each of their hands and dragged them into the living room to meet the rest of the family, except for Edward and Bella who were still on their honey moon.

"I assume since you are here that you found Jasper?" Alice guessed.

"We did Alice, but not in the way we were hoping to," Peter turned to the rest of the family to explain what happened. "We had been tracking Jasper for months. We found him just about a day ago, moments before the Volturi found him as well. They attacked him, but Jasper tore off Demetri's arm and managed to evade capture by running off of a cliff and jumping into a lake.

"Charlotte and I had split up. I went to the edge of the lake to find him before the Volturi could. Charlotte ran to get our car. After finding Jasper in the water, I pulled him out and dragged him to our car. We sped off, putting a lot of distance between the Volturi and ourselves. We bought Jasper a plane ticket to London with the money that Alice sent us. Before he boarded the flight, he gave us a note to give to you all."

Carlisle took the note and read it aloud to his family.

"_Dear Cullens, _

_I am so sorry I left without saying goodbye. Aro called me. He told me that with the new psychic, he had no use for Alice anymore. He said that the entire Volturi couldn't wait for me to join them. He reminded me that he would destroy all of you if you got in the way. Since we are family, I knew you all would try to protect me, but I couldn't take the risk. If I had told you I was leaving, I knew you would follow me, so I had to leave the way I did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you._

_Carlisle, you have been the greatest role model for me in this life. You've taught me that I'm not a monster. I can live this life without harming others. This is something I will value for the rest of my existence. Every time I've slipped up, you comforted me. When Aro tortured me, you helped heal me. I can't wait for this to be over so I can join the family again._

_Esme, you radiate love and compassion. You are the best mother I have ever had. You've always loved me, no matter what I have done. I told you about my horrible past, the horrible things that I did, but you still called me your son. I love you, and I am very much looking forward to seeing you again._

_Emmett, you are the big brother that I've always wanted. Whenever I'm feeling lonely, out here on my own, I just think back to all of the fun memories we have shared and it brings a smile to my face. When I come back, I am going to crush you at Call of Duty._

_Rosalie, I always have, am, and always will be proud to call you my sister. I was always able to tell you everything, and I miss not being able to do so right now. Seeing you fight in the battle against Victoria's army made me realize how strong you really are. I can't wait to see you again._

_Edward, I'm not sure if you'll be here when the family gets this letter, but I just want you to know that I am so happy that you found your mate. I feel the way Bella makes you happy, and it's good to see you with a smile on your face. You've been a great brother and I hope to see you soon._

_Bella, thank you for making Edward happy. I'm very happy that you are my new sister. I'm looking forward to getting to know you more._

_Alice, you are my reason for existence. You are the only reason I made it through the torture at the hands of the Volturi. Aro told me that you tried to hide me in your memories from him. Thank you. I will never forget the day that you danced up to me in the diner. That day was the beginning of my real life. I've never been happier than when I have been with you. You are my light. You guided me through this life. You taught me what true love and happiness is. I miss you so much. Just remember that I will always love you, not matter what happens._

_I don't know if I will get captured or not. I've managed to evade the Volturi for six months, but I'm not sure how long I can keep doing so. Even if I get captured, I will find a way to return to you. I love all of you. Hopefully, see you soon._

_Jasper Hale_

**What did you all think? Please read and review!**

**P.S. sorry that not much action happened in this chapter! It will pick up next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed/favorite/followed this story! I do not own Twilight.**

If Alice could cry, she would have been bawling. She took the letter that Jasper wrote into her hands and reread every word he had written to her. She clutched the letter as if her life depended on it. The family gathering was interrupted by Edward and Bella returning from their honeymoon. The family greeted them and they were introduced to Peter and Charlotte.

Alice left everyone and went up to her and Jasper's room. She reread the letter again and again. She could practically hear his voice reading the words to her. She had always known that Jasper would return to her, but she finally believed it now that she had actually heard it from him. Locking herself in the room, she reminisced her life after she found Jasper. She spent a couple days just lost in her memories. She was brought back to reality from her thoughts when Esme knocked on her door.

"Alice, we have a visitor."

Alice was confused as she danced down the stairs to find an unknown vampire in the living room. The entire family was there, waiting for an explanation as well.

"Thank you all for allowing me into your home," the visitor began, "My name's Nathan and I am a part of the rebellion against the Volturi. I ran into Jasper a few months ago. As soon as he introduced himself, I knew exactly who he was. The rebels have spies in Volterra to report anything the Volturi might be planning. Jasper has been all that the Volturi can talk about. Aro's greatest desire is for Jasper to join the guard. This is an example of why we are rebelling.

"The Volturi are willing to take Jasper away from you, just so they can have more power. Aro doesn't care that Jasper is a part of your family, or the fact that Jasper doesn't even want to join. The Volturi have been doing this for far too long. They say it's to protect our existence, but they have done nothing to do so. All they have done is destroy the family life that we care so deeply about. I explained our cause to Jasper. He said that he supported what we stood for, and, I assume since you are his family, that you support us as well?"

Every head in the room nodded. Nathan continued.

"Would you be willing to join the rebellion?"

Again, every head nodded. Even Carlisle, the one who opposed violence, agreed. He moved forward to Nathan and shook his hand.

"I'm not one for fighting, but I will do anything to protect our family and our way of life. What can we do to help you?"

Nathan was about to explain, but was cut off when Alice gasped. Her eyes glazed over as she received the vision. The family looked to Edward to explain what was happening, but he looked completely horrified.

"Oh, no!" they both gasped.

Jasper wandered the dark streets of London. He'd been here a couple days, and so far no sign of the Volturi. He found an empty alley and walked down it. He sunk to the ground to collect his thoughts. He cursed himself for not telling Peter and Charlotte to do whatever they could to help the rebellion. The rebels would need all they help they can get to take down the Volturi and its corrupt ways. Jasper knew he needed to hunt soon. He needed to keep up his strength. He got up and began to walk out of the alley when he was stopped by a horribly familiar voice.

"Going somewhere, Major?" Caius asked, leaning against the entrance to the alley.

Within seconds, Felix and Levi appeared next to Caius. Jasper spun around to run the other direction, but Marcus, Ather, and Demetri stood there waiting for him. Marcus shoved a rag toward his mouth, but Jasper grabbed his arm, stopping it before it could reach his face. Unfortunately, someone pulled his arms away and held them behind his back.

"No!" Jasper yelled right before Marcus covered his mouth with the rag.

Enephorinea permeated his senses. His knees buckled and he slumped to the ground. Soon, he was flat on his back, Marcus keeping the rag over his mouth. Jasper sighed in defeat as he saw the Volturi looming over him.

"Finally!" Caius breathed with relief. "Are you ready to be part of the Volturi, Jasper? Not that you have a choice. We're forcing you to join whether you want to or not!"

Jasper glared up at Caius. It was too late. He would be forced into the guard, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had let his guard down too much, not thinking that the Volturi would be able to locate him so quickly. Despite the fact that there was no hope for him, he wasn't going down without a fight. He managed to pull Marcus's hand away.

"I may not be able to stop you, but I will fight you every step of the way,"

Anger flashed in Caius's eyes, and Marcus forced the rag back over his mouth. Caius turned to his brother.

"I'll call Aro and let him know we've got him."

Marcus nodded. Jasper felt even more defeated when he felt emotions of triumph and joy radiating off the rest of the guard, except for one member. Jasper felt no emotions coming from Ather, due to the fact that he could control Jasper's gift. Caius returned and ordered that Jasper be taken back to Volterra immediately.

Marcus finally removed the rag from Jasper's mouth. Jasper had never felt so weak in his life. Ather was the one to sling Jasper's arm around his shoulders and carry him to the car. As he picked Jasper up, his whispered something in his ear, too low for anyone else to hear.

"I'm so sorry."

**What's up with Ather? I guess you all will have to find out next chapter! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaack! No I am not dead. Sorry to be gone for so long but school has really been stressing me out the last few weeks with AP exams. With summer just around the corner I should be updating a lot more often! I'm also sorry to leave you with the Ather cliff hanger. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

All of Jasper's strength had abandoned him. Marcus had used so much enephorinea on him that he even had problems keeping his eyes open. He lied across Demetri, Felix, and Levi in the back of the car. They all had a strong hold on him, as if they were afraid he would slip out of their clutches, which he could have if he was at his full strength. Jasper knew that they were nearing Volterra by the amount of time they had been driving and the insane speed at which they had been going.

"Home at last!" Caius breathed, confirming Jasper's thoughts.

The car drove through the gates of Volterra. The car stopped outside of the main entrance, the one that humans usually entered through. Jasper was pulled out of the car and into the dark night. It had been a full twenty-four hours since his capture. He registered his arms being slung around Felix and Demetri's shoulders, allowing them to pick him up and carry him into the palace. They marched swiftly through the corridors, Marcus and Caius leading, Felix, Demetri, and Jasper trailing not too far behind, and Levi and Ather coming in last.

The door to the main chamber opened for them. Upon seeing them, Aro rose from his throne, a wide grin spreading across his face. His brothers continued walking until they settled at Aro's side. Demetri and Felix forced Jasper to his knees before Aro and they let go of his arms. The sight of Jasper in their clutches dispersed a feeling of confidence and power throughout the main chamber. Every member of the Volturi's eyes gleamed with excitement. They finally had the one who could provide them with an army, making them unstoppable.

"Finally!" Aro announced, his voice echoing through the chamber.

He approached Jasper, whose head was down because he was too weak to hold it up. Aro yanked Jasper's head up by his hair to look him in the eyes. He saw a look of defiance present in Jasper's eyes, even though he had no hope.

"Finally," Aro breathed again. He turned to the rest of the Volturi. "Tonight, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale has been returned to us. Tonight is a new beginning. The rebels have challenged the power of the Volturi. They were considered a threat because they have gifted members, not unlike us. Now, with the military skills and leadership of the Major, we will have our own army. An army that will never have anyone challenge the authority of the Volturi!

At the conclusion of Aro's speech, the Volturi clapped and cheered. Aro knelt down, gathering Jasper in his arms. He carried Jasper out of the main chamber. Jasper was surprised that Aro didn't take him to the cell he had stayed in the last time he was forcibly brought here. Instead, Aro took him to one of many rooms in a long corridor. Jasper hadn't realized that Chelsea had been following them until she opened the door for Aro. He walked into what looked similar to a bedroom, except it wasn't' really since vampires never sleep. He laid Jasper on the bed in the room.

"This will be your room Major," Aro explained, "Every member of the guard has their own room. I hope you find it comfortable. I will be returning shortly."

Aro left, leaving Chelsea in the room with Jasper. She moved her eyes up and down Jasper's body, studying him.

"I've heard great things about you, Jasper. It's nice to finally meet you. Soon, I will have you bonded to the Volturi."

She moved her hand to just above where his heart would be if he was still human. As she touched him, he felt a tugging sensation in his chest. He gasped and the sensation ended. Chelsea smiled.

"Usually it's easy to bond someone to the Volturi, but I can see that you are going to make this difficult. Just remember, the more you fight it, the more painful it will be," she continued to study him, "I can see what Jane meant when she said you were attractive. Your fight just adds to the effect."

Aro walked in with Caius. He motioned for Chelsea to leave and leave them alone with their captive. As Chelsea left, Jasper's eyes wandered to what Aro and Caius were carrying, a black shirt, black slacks, and a black robe. Jasper couldn't fight as Aro and Caius quickly stripped him of the clothes Peter had given him and forced him into the black clothes and robe.

"The Volturi robe suits you, Major," Caius commented with a smirk.

Jasper wished more than anything that he could get up from the bed and rip their heads off, but he knew it would be awhile before he would be at full strength. Caius left, leaving him alone with Aro. A growl rumbled through his chest as Aro began stroking his hair.

"I've seen my brothers' memories. You were not an easy person to find, Major. Demetri can usually track a vampire down in just a few days at the most,, but you, you were his greatest challenge yet. Your intelligence and military strategies will be very useful to us. You will be the greatest vampire to ever join the guard!"

Jasper shook his head.

"Even if Chelsea binds me to the Volturi, I will never be truly loyal to you Aro," he said softly, seeing as he barely had the strength to speak, "My heart will always belong to the Cullens."

"No it won't, Major. Not anymore!" Aro declared with a creepy smile.

He left the room, leaving Jasper to collect his thoughts. Jasper missed his family. He figured they probably knew about his capture. He felt as if he let them down. He had left them for the purpose of preventing them from getting hurt, but in reality, it probably hurt them more to know he got captured and they couldn't do anything about him.

He felt that he failed Nathan. He was supposed to distract the Volturi from the rebellion. Now that they had him, he would be used to suppress the rebellion and execute the rebels. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door creak open.

"Jasper?"

"Ather?" Jasper asked in surprise.

"Can I talk to you?"

**I hope you liked that chapter! Please read and review! If you have any comments/suggestions, message me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer is finally here! I should be updating a lot more often. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it! I do not own Twilight.**

To say Jasper was shocked that Ather wanted to talk to him was an understatement. Ather crept into his room and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Jasper, I want to help you," Ather said.

Jasper wasn't sure if he'd heard Ather correctly. He knew that Ather must have felt sorry for him, considering he apologized when the Volturi captured him, but he had no idea that he would have any intentions on actually befriending him and trying to help him. Jasper was hesitant to respond. He would have loved to believe that Ather would help him, but a part of Jasper's mind wondered if Aro had put Ather up to this, to give him a false sense of security. Ather seemed to take note of Jasper's doubt.

"I know you have absolutely no reason to trust me. I willingly worked with the Volturi when we first took you from the Cullens after the battle with Victoria. I allowed your family to see you in pain. I helped them torture you, but I must ask you to please trust me now."

"Why?" Jasper asked, not even really sure what he was asking. Why would Ather help him, or why should he trust him.

"It's a long story," Ather began, "I was alone when I was first changed into a vampire. I wandered aimlessly around the earth, just looking for a sense of purpose. Jane found me. Originally, she thought I was part of the rebellion. She kept interrogating me about it, but, obviously, I knew nothing about it.

"She told me that if I wouldn't willingly talk, she would torture me to get the information she wanted. Like every other living creature on earth, I didn't want to feel any pain. She tried to send me waves of pain, but it didn't work on me. Once she noticed this, she took me back to the Volturi. Aro read my thoughts and confirmed that I was not part of the rebellion. He invited me to join the Volturi, seeing that I had much potential. I accepted his offer because I had nowhere else to go. Aro experimented with me, using the gifts of other members in the guard. We discovered that I could manipulate the gifts of other vampires.

"He told me about you Cullens, but he lied to me about who you really were. He claimed that Carlisle was looking to overthrow the Volturi someday. He was recruiting several gifted vampires to rise against him. I believed him, having not met you all before. I continued to believe him until the day that the Cullens came to rescue you. After I made you weak with the enephorinea, Aro sent me to fetch Heidi to find out more information on the rebellion. I ran into the Cullens in the corridor. The big, muscular one, Emmett I heard him called, slammed me up against the wall, demanding to know where his brother was. Carlisle stood right behind him, mentioning something along the lines of no one messes with his family.

"I can't exactly recall because I was so scared of your family. I could see it in their eyes that power had nothing to do with you being a part of their coven. You all shouldn't even be considered a coven, you all are so much more than that. All your family wanted to do was get you back and return you home, so all could live happily together again. That's when I realized that you all are a true family. After that, I really hoped Aro would just let you be, but a part of me knew he wouldn't. I decided that day that if you were captured again, I would help you to the best of my ability to protect you until you could return to your family."

"Thank you, Ather, but why are you telling me this?" Jasper asked, "All Aro has to do is touch me and he will know your secret."

"I can manipulate which thoughts Aro can read. You don't have to worry about a thing," he said with a smirk..

He was about to continue when they both heard footsteps coming down the corridor toward Jasper's room. Ather quickly got up from the bed and knelt down next to Jasper's head.

"I have to go. Caius is already a little suspicious of me not being truly loyal. I have to stay here if I'm going to help you. I'll talk to you as soon as I can," he whispered.

Ather quickly snaked out of the room. Jasper was dreading what was to come, but he at least felt a little better knowing that there was someone looking out for him here. The door opened, and Aro, Caius, and Marcus stepped in. They walked over to his bed. Aro smiled.

"Our clothes suit you well, Major," Aro said with delight, "There's only one last adjustment we need to make before you officially become a member of the Volturi." He paused and tilted his head, staring intently at Jasper's face. "Your eyes."

"No!" Jasper gasped.

He knew what that meant. They were going to force him to drink human blood. It didn't work the last time because he was at his full strength, fully able to resist it. This time, though, he was much weaker due to the amount of enephorinea Marcus had used on him. Caius quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. Aro climbed onto Jasper's bed, kneeling on his stomach. Aro reached into his robe and pulled out a vial. He pulled the stopper out of it, the scent of human blood wandering to Jasper's senses.

"I don't want it!" Jasper practically yelled, "I'm not a monster like you!"

Aro laughed maniacally.

"Maybe, not yet, but you soon will be!"

Jasper turned away as Aro began moving closer to him with the vial.

"That just won't do now, will it? Marcus!" Aro barked.

Marcus forced Jasper's head to face Aro with one hand. He used the other hand to pry Jasper's mouth open. Aro emptied the human blood into Jasper's mouth. He clamped his hand over Jasper's mouth, forcing him to swallow the blood. The three leaders smiled when they saw that Jasper's eyes were beginning to turn red. Caius released Jasper's wrists and Aro got off of him. Aro lifted Jasper off the bed and set him on his feet. He guided Jasper to the mirror behind the dresser in his room. He leaned close to Jasper's ear and whispered.

"This is what you truly are, Major."

Jasper looked at his reflection. The black cloak. The red eyes. The reflection of a monster.

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I own nothing except for Ather, Levi, and my made up rebels.**

The trees were a blur as the Cullens, Peter, and Charlotte passed them at an impossible speed. Nathan was leading them to the rebels' headquarters. Edward read Nathan's mind and discovered the location. He and Bella would just meet them there later as Bella wasn't feeling well. They had left as soon as Alice received the vision of Jasper's capture.

"We're not too far away!" Nathan yelled back to everyone.

No one really knew how far or how long they had been running. Jasper was their only focus. Anger at the Volturi for taking him away from them drove them to run faster. As they continued, they processed the grand mountains that lay in wait for them.

"The rebels are in the Appalachian Mountains?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep!" Nathan responded.

He led them quickly led them into the mountains, away from the trails. He began to climb the mountain, and the others followed suit. After climbing thousands of feet into the air, they stopped on a ledge. That's when the Cullens noticed the wide cave opening.

"Welcome to headquarters," Nathan said, gesturing to the entrance to the cave.

The group walked forward. With each step they got closer to the rebels, to more they felt hope. Hope to get Jasper back to them.

"Nathan, what have you done?" someone cried out.

A beautiful brunette stormed up to the approaching group. Anger was obvious in her eyes. She almost looked as frightening as Alice did when Emmett stole her credit cards.

"How could you lead them here? This is supposed to be a secret place! The Volturi -" she continued to rant until Nathan interrupted her.

"Tarynne, relax. These are the Cullens and their friends Peter and Charlotte."

Tarynne's eyes grew wide and she immediately looked ashamed.

"That can only mean…." Her voice trailed off in despair.

"Yes," Nathan finished for her, "The Volturi have captured Jasper."

"We wish to join you," Carlisle spoke up, "We see why you are rebelling. The Volturi didn't care that Jasper already had us as a family. Aro's desire for power took my son away from his family."

Tarynne nodded and led the group further into the cave. They were greeted by dozens of yellow eyes staring back at them.

"You all hunt animals?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. It's another reason we are rebelling against the Volturi. Aro and his brothers have absolutely no respect for human life," Tarynne responded.

Nathan stepped forward to address the rest of the rebels.

"These are the Cullens," he began, "They are here to join our cause. Their son, brother, mate," he gave Alice a sympathetic look, "has been captured by the Volturi. Major Jasper Whitlock Hale is now under Aro's control."

Gasps of horror dispersed throughout the group of rebels. Carlisle's cell phone began to ring. He saw it was Edward, so he excused himself from the group as Nathan continued his speech.

"Edward, what is it?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Carlisle, it's me," Bella's voice came through the other end.

"Bella, is something wrong with Edward?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"I think he's in shock."

Carlisle wondered how on earth a vampire could go in shock. He had never heard anything of the sort happening before.

"Carlisle, I think I'm pregnant."

Jasper groaned as Jane once again released him from her torturous gift. Aro had left him in Jane's care for the last hour before he was bonded to the Volturi. It had been a very painful last hour at that. He realized Aro was right when he said that he was Jane's favorite person to torture. She was ruthless and she maniacally laughed every time he cried out it pain. There was a knock on the door and Alec came in.

"Sister, it's time. Aro wants the Major now," he notified.

She nodded. She and Alec grabbed Jasper's arms and brought him to his feet. Jasper only had moments before he would officially be a member of the Volturi. As Alec and Jane led him into the hallway, he pulled as hard as he could in the opposite direction of the main chamber. As he railed against the arms that led him to his doom, he felt a sharp stab of pain course through his body, putting an end to his struggling.

Felix and Demetri came to the sibling's aid. They each grabbed one of his legs, so all four of them were able to carry him effortlessly into the main chamber. It was dark in the chamber, except for big circle of candles. Jasper was carried to the center and set on the ground. Before he could even think about getting up, Aro put a foot on his chest, keeping him on the marble floor.

"I hope you like the décor, Major. You will soon notice that I can be a bit theatrical."

Jasper could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He saw Aro motion Chelsea forward.

"At your leisure, Chelsea."

Chelsea approached slowly. Jasper took this time to desperately look for any possible way out of this. The rest of the Volturi stood around the circle of candles, eagerly awaiting for Jasper to finally be under their control. His eyes met Ather's for a moment, which held much sadness. Part of Jasper wished that Ather would step in and help him, but he knew that if Ather did such a thing, the Volturi would just execute him. Then there would be no one to help Jasper during his time with the Volturi.

Chelsea finally reached Jasper and Aro. She knelt down next to Jasper. Her eyebrows raised, as if asking how hard he was going to make this for her. Jasper just glared at her, his response that he was not going to make this easy at all. Aro removed his foot from Jasper's chest. An evil grin spread itself on Chelsea's face as she moved her hand to where Jasper's heart would've been.

Jasper felt the familiar tugging sensation, but this time it was much worse. He fought the sensation the best that he could, but the harder he fought, the more pain he felt in his chest. He finally screamed out in agony when he felt as if his chest was on fire. His back arched off the ground as the pain continued to increase, which he didn't even think was possible. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the sensation in his chest ended and his back fell onto the ground. He didn't feel any different. He wondered if his loyalty to his family hadn't allowed Chelsea to bind him to the Volturi.

"To your feet, Major," Aro demanded.

Jasper wasn't going to until he felt something take over his brain. _Aro. Must obey._ He unwillingly got to his feet. Aro smiled as he watched his Major follow his orders.

"I know Caius, Felix, and Demetri have been wanting to train with you. Why don't you demonstrate some of your fighting tactics discuss strategies?"

Jasper felt his spine curve, as if there was an invisible hand trying to fold him in half. He then realized that he was bowing to Aro. _Aro. Must obey._

"As you wish, Master."

Jasper couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He turned to Caius, Felix, and Demetri, who were all smirking at him. He followed them out of the main chamber, devastated that the Volturi had won.

**I apologize that this chapter took so long. I hope you liked it! Please read and review.**


End file.
